


The Collison Of Your Kiss

by fanbandtastic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbandtastic/pseuds/fanbandtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank sometimes found it sad that he was living so secretly and not just telling Gerard his feelings. But he was too afraid of the rejection that was sure to come with it. </p><p>If only he knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collison Of Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I've posted on Archive of Our Own and proud that I stuck to it (i have a bad habit of not doing that with fanfictions) so read on and enjoy :)

Gerard was looking out at the crowd. Blood pumping through his veins as adrenaline coursed through him. It was a large crowd and the excitement was getting to him. He looked at the sweaty body of his rhythm guitarist and couldn't control himself. Frank's while being was tossed into his playing with his jaw slack and running around the stage. The soft brown hair Gerard adored was plastered to the man's forehead and base of his neck as the other loose strands flopped around with the movement of his head. Gerard didn't even sense he was moving toward Frank until he grabbed him by his hair and pulled his lips to his. 

When Frank felt his head being pulled forward he didn't even realize what was happening until the singer's lips were crushed to his. It was filled with teeth and only lasted a couple seconds. But he still put his arm around Gerard's lower back. 

'Wait. What the hell am I doing??' went through the singer's head and he pushed Frank away with as much force as he could muster. He felt bad when he saw Frank stumble but his thoughts were still clouded from the kiss they just shared. But he kept singing. 

The show must go on anyway. 

The crowds faces shown the left over excitement from the kiss as the girls (and some guys) made dreamy faces and were probably thinking of all the fan-fiction they could write on this. Meanwhile, Frank was thinking of all the things he would do to Gerard if he did that when they were alone. But he still played every note correctly. He wouldn't let his sudden horny thoughts interrupt the show. 

And anyways the kiss was probably for the fans. Not for Gerard's pleasure. 

But it certainly did please Frank. 

Sadly he knew it meant nothing. But what if it did...

No. He pushed that thought away quickly. Why would it mean anything? Gerard was straight. Straightstraightstraightstraightstraightstraight. 

Thats it. 

Frank knew he was gay. He'd kissed guys in secret in his youth and even recently, but now it was only because he couldn't kiss Gerard. And that /sucked/.

For five years he has been pushing down his feelings for the black-haired singer, but lately he had decided "Fuck it" and would jerk off in the shower with Gerard in his mind and kiss other guys, and of course, pretending it was Gerard. 

He sometimes found it sad that he was living so secretly and not just telling Gerard his feelings. But he was too afraid of the rejection that was sure to come with it. 

After that song, the concert ended and Gerard said something to the crowd about being awesome that they could come tonight. 

They walked off stage while waving goodbye to the screaming fans.

Gerard was behind Frank when walking and couldn't keep his eyes of his back. His sweat made the shirt stick to the skin and show the ridges of his fit body underneath. And in the jeans he was wearing his ass looked...Well you get it.

Frank immediately ran into the tour bus after giving his guitar to the guitar tech. 'Wonder what that's about..' Gerard wondered. Usually they would chat with the crew and some fans that found their way back here for a few minutes before going back to the bus. 

Inside the bus, Frank was a mess. He was rocking back and forth in his bunk with his eyes closed. He couldn't think properly! The damn black-haired singer was all that filled his thoughts! The way his lips roughly slid against his own in the heat of the moment. The way he pulled onto his hair; that had driven him insane. Just thinking about it was turning him on, but then the thought that Gerard would never love, or even like, him like that instantly ruined it. 

He was hidden behind the small "curtain" thing while having his episode of course. He didn't want anyone to come in and see what a mess he was. 

"Sooo..." Ray started. "What was the make-out on stage about?" Gerard's head snapped to look at the man. 

"Huh?" He didn't want them asking these questions. He would have rather them just forget about it and move on. 

But of course that can't happen. 

Ray sighed. "Why did you kiss Frank?" Gerard shrugged. He didn't want to talk right now. His throat was hurting from singing and just talking about it would bring up feelings. Feelings that shouldn't be there. Feelings that would never be mutual. 

See, Gerard had started to get these...feelings...for Frank back in 2004. When Gerard was an alcoholic and druggie, and Frank had promised that he would help. Oh boy did he help. 

He stayed with Gerard when he was in his worst and having withdrawal. He would always get a cup of coffee and comfort him until he passed out from exhaustion. 

And like any cliché romance movie would have it, BAM, he fell for him. 

Ray decided to drop the subject, but was still giving Gerard some side looks. Gerard felt incredibly uncomfortable and snuck out the back of the venue to walk to the bus. Luckily no one was around. He disliked being bombarded with questions constantly. 

He opened the door to the tour bus an was met with hard breathing coming from the bottom bunk to the right. "Frankie?" Gerard asked uneasily. Had he put him in this state?

Frank froze when he heard Gerard's voice call say quietly "Frankie?" Gerard's voice sounded so good saying his name. Especially the cute nickname. Luckily the guitarist wasn't crying or it would be even harder to cover up the thoughts he was having at the moment. 

He didn't say anything in return to Gerard. He didn't feel the need to. He knew where he was and with Gerard being the nosy caring little bastard he was he would no doubt pull back the curtain whereas others would give him space.

Not long after he had that thought he saw Gerard's slender fingers grasping the end of the curtain and drawing it back slowly. "Frankie?" His heart thumped faster. Again, he loves it when Gerard calls him that, even if he won't admit it. 

"Yes?" Frank tried to sit in a normal way opposed to rocking back and forth. He sat indian-style and hoped Gerard wouldn't notice how tense Frank was. 

Gerard poked his head in and smiled softly. "Hey. You okay?" He asked. 

He couldn't even lie and say yes to that. So he shrugged. Gerard look down, not knowing what to say. Gerard was kneeling next to the bunk looking in. 

He felt incredibly awkward in this situation. Frank just sitting there. Still sweaty from the performance with his hair plastered to his forehead. Before he knew what he was doing he sat himself right in front of the smaller man. 

"Sooo..." 

Frank laid down trying to avoid Gerard's gaze. But surprisingly, Gerard laid down next to him. Frank turned towards him and narrowed his eyes. The space in the bunk was limited so their knees touched each other and their noses were only about one-and-a-half inches away from the other. 

Frank's eyes darted to the curtain concealing the bunk and realized Gerard had somehow closed it without him knowing. His eyes went back to Gerard's. Hazel met hazel as they searched each other's eyes for anything. But both of the two refused to show anything. 

Frank soon felt his eyelids getting heavy and found that fighting off the exhaustion that filled his body was futile. In less than two minutes the guitarist was fast asleep. 

 

***

 

"Hmmm." Frank hummed as he woke slowly. He was pressed up against something warm and soft. 

"Good morning." The object whispered. Frank's eyes shot open and he looked up. 

The warm object he had been cuddling up to was Gerard. Frank's head lay on his chest and Gerard's chin was placed on the top of his head. Frank's leg was also strewn over both of Gerard's and Gerard's arm went around the smaller man's waist. 

Frank's mouth plopped open and he scooted away from Gerard. He noticed something in Gerard's eyes that he couldn't make out. Hurt? 

"I-Um-Hi." He stuttered out. 

Gerard smirked and Frank swore he felt his heart flutter. 'Shut up feelings...' He thought to himself. "The others drove to a hotel but I didn't want to wake you. So, I stayed." Frank nodded and climbed out of the bunk. "I'll come with you to show you where we'll be staying the next two days." Gerard added as he climbed out as well.

They walked the short distance to the "Daisy Inn" (which in Frank and Gerard's opinions looked like a trashy 80's motel) and went up to the front counter. 

"Hello, may I help you?" A shriveled old lady from behind the counter said. 

"Yes, I am here with reservations under the last name 'Way'." Gerard said politely. 

The old lady, "Shauna" was what her name-tag read, nodded and gave us a room key. 

Frank looked at Gerard. "Are we sharing a room?" He asked. 

"Yeah but don't worry there are two beds." Gerard said. Even though he knew Frank shouldn't freak out even if they had to share a bed do to the fact they shared a tiny bunk last night.

And woke up cuddling. 

Although the cuddling hadn't been accidental for Gerard. When Frank had dosed off Gerard had cradled him to his chest. And it felt so GOOD to have him that close. So he kept it that way until he himself had fallen asleep. 

Then when he woke up, Frank was still cuddled up to his chest. Frank was smiling in his sleep and Gerard marveled at how he looked. So at peace; no worry lines etched onto his face and no problems. 

Gerard really wanted Frank to sleep with him again. Not sex (even though he wouldn't mind that) just cuddling and being pressed up against the man he's loved for three years. But that would never happen.

They walked through the dank halls of the hotel until they found their room; B38.

Frank laughed at the hotel rooms appearance. It was one of the most cheesy hotels you could find; well he guessed they should've known that from the name. It's the fucking Daisy Inn. Of course the walls would have bright green wallpaper with light pink flowers all over it. Gerard looked around and chuckled to himself. "Hey," Frank said once they got their stuff put down. "I'm gonna go take a shower." 

Gerard nodded in response and plopped down on the full size bed he declared his. Picking up the remote resting on the nightstand between the two full beds, he went through the movie selections. Nothing good really interested the singer. The shower turned on and Gerard noticed Frank had already laid out clothes for him after the shower. About five minutes of the water running, Gerard hears something peculiar. 

Moaning. 

His eyebrows furrow and he sits up on the bed. "Ah..." He can hear faintly from the bathroom. 

"Um..." He mumbles to himself. He gets nearer the bathroom door and gets quite an idea of what Frank is doing. 

Frank ran his hand up and down his cock again, and again. He closed his eyes, and dreamed about Gerard. He imagined it was Gerard's hands holding him so intimately. He imagined the feel of his lips against his, the tugging of his hair. He felt the warm sensation in his abdomen and knew he was coming soon. And at that thought he came all over his hand while he moaned "Gerard!" loudly. He prayed to god Gerard hadn't heard that.

Gerard sat outside the door of the bathroom with his back pressed against the wall. His hand was down his pants and under his boxers and stroking himself fervently. It was obvious Frank didn't mean for Gerard to hear his moans through the beat of the water, but he didn't care. All he did care about were the sexual noises making Gerard more and more turned on by the second. His breath picked up as sweat dotted his forehead. He heard "Gerard!" from the bathroom and that was more than enough to make him climax. He came all over his hand as his breath slowed, his body still tingling with the aftershock of his orgasm. 

His eyes widened as he realized what just happened. Frank had moaned his name, probably while coming. His heart filled with hope that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way about him.

Gerard looked to the kitchen-like place in the hotel room and waddled there to get paper towels, it felt a little uncomfortable having come in your pants. 

Gerard cleaned himself up in record time (while getting new pants and boxers of course) as he thought about what he heard from the shower. This was going to be on his mind for quite some time. 

 

***

 

Frank comes out of the bathroom with a towel carelessly wrapped around his waist. The beads of water running down his bare chest gave something for Gerard to look at, but he couldn't look for long because as soon as he got his eyes on the guitarist's tattooed body, Frank's eyes met his.

Frank looked up and down Gerard's body noticing a change. "Why did you change pants?" He asks. 

Gerard gets a panicked look in his eyes before he shrugs and says "I don't know, just felt like it." Frank pulls a face that says 'I'm not so sure about that but I don't feel like interrogating so you win' and goes to put on his clothes. He looks at Gerard self-consciously before picking up the sweat pants and old band tee and taking them to the bathroom to change. Gerard wasn't going to lie, he was wishing Frank had stayed to get dressed. They had seen each other naked plenty of times due to long trips on the tour bus and when they just had a van. But he knew these feelings were wrong-

But if they are wrong, then how does it feel so right?

"I love you." Gerard said to nothing in particular. 

 

***

 

Frank felt cold. The hotel blankets were thin and barely kept away the cold that night had brought with it. He shivered and looked over at the other full bed with its sleeping occupant. 'He is so warm...' Frank thought. 

He made a snap decision and walked the five feet to Gerard's bed and climbed under the blankets. He pushed himself into Gerard's chest and Gerard unconsciously wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's lower back and pulled him closer to his chest. Frank sighed in content. He was going to be faced with a lot of questions tomorrow but he didn't care. All he cared about was the comforting feel of being in Gerard's arms once more.

 

*** 

 

The singer cracked his eyes open a little, testing out if it was worth getting out of bed. But then he noticed a warm body wrapped in his arms. 

That woke him up. 

He looked down and saw the small body of Frank curled up to his chest. His stomach filled with butterflies and he wondered 'Why is he here?' Well it was quite obvious once he thought about it. 

He came and cuddled up to him while he was sleeping. 

The thought made Gerard's cheeks and heart warm. He smiled softly while still looking down at the small man in his arms. He placed a kiss atop Frank's head and sighed. 

He watched as the younger man's eyes fluttered open about five minutes later and didn't look away. Hazel met hazel as they looked into each other's eyes. Frank licked his lips slowly and Gerard couldn't help but let his eyes follow the movement. He decided to be daring and looked into his eyes again while leaning in. Gerard's arm was still around the smaller man's waist so he pulled him a little closer. Their noses brushed and Frank couldn't take it any longer. He crashed his lips onto Gerard's.

Gerard responded almost immediately. He'd been waiting for this for so long and didn't want to mess it up, so he took no moves to deepen the kiss. 

However Frank, he didn't know if this was going to happen ever again. So he traced his tongue along Gerard's bottom lip to ask permission and was granted immediately. He let his tongue explore the older man's mouth and cupped his face with his hands. He positioned himself to where he was over Gerard and straddling his waist. Gerard's hands now lay on Frank's waist and started to slowly inch their way up under the old band tee Frank wore.

With Frank straddling Gerard's waist, he could easily feel the bulge growing in the singer's pants and was surprised. He never knew he could be the one to make him feel like that. 

Maybe those thoughts about him being straight were wrong. 

And then suddenly he was mad at himself. He should have realized! At least in his opinion. So he channelled his anger into his movements. He kissed Gerard harder than before and put his hands in his hair to bring him even closer. Gerard made a low noise of pleasure and Frank smirked into the kiss. Frank started slowly grinding his hips into Gerard's. 

Gerard gasped into the kiss and grinded into Frank as well. His half erection turned into a full hard-on and then,

Someone knocked on the door. 

Frank turned his head and growled, literally fucking growled, at the door and kept his place on Gerard. "Frank." Gerard said when the person knocked on the door again. 

"We don't need housekeeping!" Frank yelled at the door. He turned back towards Gerard and latched his lips on his neck. Gerard stifled a moan when he automatically found his soft spot.

The pounding on the door came again with the irritated voice of Ray, "Get out of bed you dick heads; we are going to lunch."

"What if we don't want to goto lunch?" Gerard said trying to use a taunting, sort off asshole sounding voice but it came out as a choked yell from the feel of Frank. Frank all around him. 

"Mikey and I don't care; we think we should do something besides be hermits and stay cooped up in the hotel for two days."

Frank groaned and climbed off Gerard. The boner he had was visible through the sweatpants and Gerard's eyes were drawn to it. Frank noticed and winked. "Okay we'll be out in a minute! Just need to get dressed!" Frank shouted through the door as he started to undress. 

Right in front of him.

Frank looked him in the eye as he slid the sweatpants off his legs and took the old band tee off as well, leaving only his boxers on. Gerard licked his lips. 

"Well aren't you going to get dressed into something better and less.....smelly?" He asked Gerard. He nodded while blinking quickly and walked to his bags he brought in. He turned his back to the guitarist as he began to undress. 

Yes, they did just have a full blown make-out session, but he is still self-conscious. 

When his shirt was off, he got down on his knees to ruffle through his bag for something appropriate to wear. Before he knew it, Frank was behind him and whispering into his ear "Oh how I would love you down on your knees for me...." Gerard shivered and decided against finding something appropriate, more like finding something that will hide a boner.

"You're gonna feel so good tonight, writhing under me as I kiss all over your body." Franks said into his ear. This was going to be a long, painful day.

After more dirty talk and teasing kisses on the singer's neck, he finally got dressed. Frank already had gotten dressed in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Frank hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear "I don't want you to jerk off at all before tonight, I want you to save yourself for me..." He nibbled at the singer's earlobe. 

All Gerard wanted to do at that moment was pin Frank up against a wall and kiss the life out of him, and maybe grind against his leg, but now they had to goto lunch.

 

***

 

At the Denny's they decided to goto, Gerard was restless. He quickly chose a sub and sat down at a booth. Frank, being the bitch he is, sat on the same side as him, and WAY too close. Ray and Mikey came after they decided what they were gonna get. Bob wasn't with them, he decided to stay at the hotel because he didn't feel well.

'Pussy.' Gerard thought. 

He gave Frank a dirty look when the guitarist put his hand on his leg. But Frank didn't notice, he was talking to Mikey and Ray 

Frank's hand traveled up his thigh and came to rest on the bulge in his pants. He instinctively pushed up into his hand just to search for really any friction. He saw Frank smirk in the corner of his eye as he took his hand completely off Gerard. 

'You little fucking piece of shit. I will end you and make it look like an accident.' Gerard typed on his phone and sent it to Frank. 

A few seconds later, they heard the beep from Frank's phone. "'Kay one sec." Frank said as he paused the conversation to check his phone. When he pulled it out and looked at the text he looked at Gerard then burst out laughing. 

Gerard glared at him but was keeping himself from giggling. "Wha......What is going on?" Mikey asked.

Frank shook his head as in to say 'nothing'. He then texted back 'but you know you love it.'

Ray and Mikey were just staring at us as we texted back and forth. 

'please stop teasing me. ;-;'

'imagine tonight when your all sweaty and my fingers slowly wrap around your cock and start pumping slowly while i kiss your neck'

Gerard closed his eyes and started breathing slowly. Most onlookers would think he was angry, but Frank knew it was because of the nasty thoughts running around his head making him even harder than before. 

The only reply he could come up with was "*you're" and Frank knew he won. 

 

***

 

Back in the hotel lobby, Gerard was /suffering/.

"So you guys wanna do something el-"

"No thank you we're going back to the room." Gerard said in a rush. That whole lunchtime Frank had been sending him dirty texts that he couldn't peel his eyes from. 

Frank gave a knowing look to Gerard and said "Yeah, kinda beat." 

"But all we did was eat."

Frank sighed. "I'm just feeling incredibly lazy today." 

Mikey scoffed. "Like that's new." He turned to Gerard. "Are you up to do anything else?" 

"No." He said quickly. "Just wanna stay in the hotel." Gerard was bouncing on his feet and Frank looked at him amused. 

"Uh okay then." Mikey said while turning around to walk to the exit and Ray followed. They were probably going to shop or eat more or something that Gerard didn't care about. The only thing he cared about was Frank. 

He grabbed the guitarist's hand and practically ran to the hotel room. Fumbling for the room key, he got it from his pocket and jammed it in the lock. He ran in a hurry inside with Frank in tow before pushing him up against the now closed door and kissing him hard and passionate. Frank smiled against his lips and relished in the feeling of Gerard. He had hidden his feelings for so long and now he didn't have to. He cupped Gerard's face with his hands and pulled him an inch away to look into his eyes. "I love you." 

Gerard smiled. "I love you, too." He kissed him again, still quite hungrily, but more meaningful. 

Frank made a whining noise in the back of his throat while tugging at Gerard's shirt. He got what he was trying to say instantly and broke the kiss for and pulled his shirt from his body. And then lifted Frank's shirt from above his head while falling to his knees. Frank's breath catched as Gerard undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down. He looked up for permission to pull the younger man's boxers down. He nodded frantically.

Seeing Gerard on his knees in front of him, asking fucking permission to blow him, GOD that is fucking hot. 

He pulled the piece of fabric down and took the head of his dick in his mouth. Frank moaned. Nobody else could make him feel like this. 

He swirled his tongue around the head and flicked at the slit before deep throating him. His tongue was pressed up against the underside of his dick as he bobbed his head. Every time the tip touched the back of his throat but somehow he did't gag. "G-G-Gerard?"

Gerard looked up into his eyes and halted his movements. 

"Can-Can I just fuck your mouth?" In answer to that question, Gerard put his hands down behind his back and closed his eyes, as if saying 'go ahead..' 

Frank laced his fingers in Gerard's dark hair as he fucked his mouth. Frank liked being in control, and Gerard liked being dominated, so this worked out nicely. 

"Y-You like that don't you? My cock down your throat as I fuck y-your mouth. You w-were made for sucking cock, Gee."

Frank moaned deeply before he came down the singer's throat. Gerard cringed at the taste but swallowed it anyway. 

Frank pulled him to his feet and kissed him hungrily, licking a trace of come from his lips. "You're so fucking amazing, Gerard." 

Gerard blushed. And thats when Frank remembered what Gerard needed. He quickly unbuttoned the taller mans jeans and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. He then pulled them down swiftly, revealing Gerard's throbbing erection. When Frank's guitarist fingers grabbed onto the shaft, Gerard gasped and leaned into Frank. 

Frank pumped slowly, doing things he knew felt good. Rubbing the thumb over the head, using an occasional flick of the wrist; Gerard was putty in his hands. 

"Oh Frank.." Gerard kept muttering into the shorter man's shoulder. After a few more pumps Gerard came all over Frank's legs with a "Frank!" 

"I fucking love you." Gerard choked out, still leaning against his shoulder. 

"I love you, too." 

They got cleaned up quickly and put on sweats and old band tees. "You are sleeping in my bed tonight." Gerard stated as he laid spread out on the bed. 

"No shit, Sherlock now move over." Frank said with a smile. 

Gerard beamed and scooted a little to the right. The guitarist laid down and cuddled right next to Gerard. He put his head on his chest and his leg hooked around Gerard's. 

"I don't ever want to let you go.." Frank whispered.

"Then don't." Gerard's grip on his waist grew tighter.

Frank still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He'd been in love with this beautiful man for years and now, he was finally his. 

~le fin~

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY how was it? My first gay sex thing so please tell me in the comments if it was okay . :) Any feedback is greatly appreciated and here is a virtual hug (>")>  
> (because I can x3)


End file.
